The Rogue
by tomboy23
Summary: An older Chibiusa, after having her kingdom attacked, is sent into the far past by Pluto for safety, but only finds trouble when she runs into a lone Senshi created from the destruction of the previous Silver Moon Kingdom. rated R for violence and languag
1. Born from Destruction

Chapter One: The Fall of a Kingdom, the Rise of a Warrior  
The kingdom was under siege, the Palace soon to be engulfed in flames. The Senshi, all defeated against the powerful strength of the invading army, were sent into the sky with the fallen star crossed Prince and Princess by the beaten Queen who now used her entire power to send them to safety on Earth. And with all her self to protect the important few, the Queen fell. All that was now left to protect the Moon which had already fallen, was the small military academy just outside the palace walls where new potential senshi had been training, the supposed future security of their kingdom.  
  
"Mai! Get your ass over here!" A girl student shouted angrily as she pressed her back against a wall, grasping her sword within her hands. Mai, an averaged height girl with short spiked gray hair and blue eyes, ran to her side with her own samurai blade within her grasp.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Mai shouted, holding on tighter to her sword handle. An explosion erupted beside of large facility and shook the walls and floor. Debris fell from the ceiling and crashed into the flooring around them, but they paid no mind, they had more important things to deal with.  
  
"The Senshi, Princess, Queen, everything is gone! Their army is coming after us now!" the girl cried out as her composure cracked into pieces. Mai's eyes opened widely at the news, all gone? Even Jupiter, the Senshi who had trained her for years now, was gone? How? They were supposed to be the strongest, the undefeatable. Or at least they were in their eyes, but now- now things were different.  
  
Around from the corner, a large group of men of grey armor leaped out and swung their swords, aiming right for their heads. The girl who had panicked previously lost her sword when an opposing soldier thrashed in out from her grasp, and another soldier took this opportunity to slice her across the middle, leaving a trail of blood crossing across the small hallway.  
  
"Tracy!" Mai cried out as she deflected a powerful strike from a soldier's blade. Anger arose from inside of her from the death of the girl and gave her enough strength to gracefully cut away through the small mass of soldiers attacking from all angles. She had never been so tired in her entire life, her arms felt as if they could fall off if lifted another time.  
  
Mai fell to a knee, panting and holding her sword further on in front of her. Blood from the soldiers stained the walls and her blade. She had never killed this many men before in her life, and it didn't upset her. They deserved their deaths, they destroyed her world. She rose again, catching her breathe, and began running further down the hall to help aid the others who were also struggling to keep alive.  
  
Another explosion erupted, this time in the room beside her as she ran, throwing her against the opposite wall with such a force that it knocked her through the tiling and into a storage room.  
  
Pain rang loudly all throughout her body and ached her bones and muscles. She laid across the flooring with her sword just inched from her fingertips, and not caring. She groaned in agony as she attempted to lift herself from the ground, but no success. She managed a smile across her face, she knew this would be her grave, she knew she could now die. She couldn't even bare lifting herself off the ground, let alone her sword to fight. She tilted her head to the side to examine the hole where she had been thrown through; it had been completely enclosed with the ruble from the explosion, and shut out all light from peeking into the room. With a last sigh of desperation, she closed her eyes to fall into a deep, almost death-like sleep.  
  
It must've been hours later when Mai heard a voice speaking to her, "Wake up! Wake up! You're not allowed to die here." She opened her eyes. No one was there speaking to her, there was only herself inside the storage room. She attempted to move; she still ached but accepted it to lift herself from the ground. She painfully grasped onto her bloody sword and limped towards the jammed door.  
  
"Open.Open god Damnit!" she shouted angrily as she attempted to open the door by pressing the 'open' button against the wall. 'Screw it' she thought as she built strength up within her to ram her shoulder powerfully against the door to bust it violently open. It was sent flying across the hall to crash against the wall and fall onto the ground. When she stepped out into the hallway, she found that the air was heavy and dark. A fog-like darkness hovered in the hall, making it difficult to see. She ignored her obstacles and began stepping over the various dead bodies and parts to find her way out from the maze of an academy and into the open air.  
  
Outside wasn't any better than inside the academy. The air was heavy and musky, making it even more of a struggle to breath as well as see. She walked, rather limped, past the battleground of the kingdom dragging her sword lazily behind her. She observed in utter awe at the large amount of casualties that populated the field, this countless amounts of death stretched as far as the palace steps themselves.  
  
"Hello?!" She cried out in pain, desiring deeply to hear a cry from any survivors like herself who had made it past the attack. She listened- no one called back. Only silence. "HELLO?!" she cried out again, tears rolled down from her eyes. She didn't understand why this had happened, why so many people which she had only seen alive a few hours previous, had now been dead; coldly killed by outside forces who desired god knows what.  
  
Mai looked up from the carnage and stopped dead, her eyes became empty and dead as she looked upon the sight she had just discovered. Queen Serenity, still beautiful as ever, lay dead on top of a broken pillar from the palace. Even as she was dead, it only seemed as if she had been in a deep sleep or been in a state of unconsciousness, but Mai knew better. She walked, almost zombie-like, to the Queen's side and fell to her knees.  
  
"Serenity." her voice quivered as she whispered quietly. She couldn't control the tears from falling from her eyes and only bowed her head in distress and hopelessness. She buried her face into her hands and wept so loudly that it echoed through the silence of the bloody fields. Soon however, the sadness and depression that she felt in her heart soon turned to hatred and loathing. All she could think of at the moment was revenge on whoever had caused the countless death and destruction she had just witnessed. She began to tremble, she couldn't control the anger, she couldn't control the pain-  
  
Mai tightly clenched her fists and threw her head back violently to let out a loud, anguished cry into the night's sky. The cry rang throughout the silence and echoed off the walls of the palace and buildings.  
  
As she cried, a bright light immersed from inside her and lit up the sky, blinding the stars themselves. Mai rose her fist into the air and threw it down with such a force that the ground cracked underneath its pressure. As the light slowly disappeared from around her, it revealed Mai to have now been wearing a coal-black Senshi fuku with blood-red bows on her chest and lower back. On her legs, she wore long black boots that ran up to her mid-thigh. A new Senshi had been born, she was no longer a mere student, she had now graduated.  
  
Mai sadly stood from beside Queen Serenity's side and walked lazily towards where her sword laid across the ground, stained with blood. She paused at the base of her sword handle and knelt down to grasp loosely onto the handle. She stood again from the ground and stared at the handle of the sword and tightly grasped onto it. As she looked up into the night's sky, the light reflected off from the bloodied blade revealed her eyes to no longer be the bright blue that it had been before; but a dark, blood red. 


	2. Bad Chibiusa

Chapter Two: Bad Chibiusa!  
  
Mercury roamed aimlessly throughout the palace, peeking into various rooms and corridors wherever she went. She must've walked through every room and hallway in that palace twice before bumping into Venus, who seemed to be doing to exactly the same as Mercury had been doing.  
  
"Did you find her?" Mercury asked, overly nervous and worried. Venus, overly mad and annoyed rather than worried, tightened her fists and crossed her arms.  
  
"No. but if I ever do, she's SO going to regret making us look for her!" Venus mumbled angrily.  
  
Mercury smiled with embarrassment and tried to contain a giggle, "Please Venus! She's a 16 year old girl! We did things like this all the time, too," Mercury paused and looked at Venus, who was giving Mercury an 'oh please' look, "Heh, okay! Well, you did at least."  
  
Mars and Jupiter ran up, out of breath, to their side. Mars managed a "D-Did you find her yet?"  
  
Venus and Mercury grinned cheesily and scratched their heads, "Uh, not really.." Venus choked.  
  
Jupiter sighed and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand, "Damnit! We've spent over an hour trying to look for this brat, Mars and I even ran around the gardens trying to find her!"  
  
Usagi walked up from behind them and with her most cheerful and innocent voice asked "Finding who?" Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus immediately froze with their eyes wide and filled with almost a terror at the sound of her voice.  
  
Mars slowly turned around with a look of fear still frozen on her face, and forced a cheerful and embarrassed grin, "Heh, well, um. We sorta lost your daughter-"  
  
From outside the Crystal Tokyo Palace, all could hear a loud and furious, "YOU WHAT?!?!?!" echo loudly through the air to almost shake the ground.  
  
Chibiusa strolled down the busy streets of Crystal Tokyo with Luna P floating along side her like usual. It was just days after her 16th birthday and she needed to get away from the palace. The palace was too enclosed, too constricting. Out here in the streets though, she felt free to do whatever she wanted without having to worry about her mother or father scolding her. She was sick of the training she was receiving from the Senshi; she already knew everything that they had to teacher her.  
  
A breeze caught her long pink pigtails and blew them into the air. She grabbed onto the collar of her jean jacket and pulled it tighter around her. It was a little colder than usual that day and she should've worn more than shorts, a pink tank, and a jean jacket. After the wind had begun getting too annoying, she decided to escape the weather by entering into a small café on the side of the road. She took her seat and looked at the menu, not noticing a dark figure sitting at another table.  
  
The figure stood and walked casually towards Chibiusa's table and pulled out a chair to sit across from her. Chibiusa looked up from her menu and rolled her eyes, "Setsuna, why are you here?"  
  
Setsuna sat on the chair across from Chibiusa and crossed her legs gracefully, she always had a way of looking elegant, "I'm here because you're here. You ran away again."  
  
Chibiusa scoffed and turned away from Setsuna, "I hate it there, no one respects me. And I'm sick of my mother always pressuring me to 'act more like a princess' and 'be more elegant'," Chibiusa complained. Setsuna nodded in understanding and looked down at the top of the table.  
  
"I understand, you want to be free. You're just like your mother when she was your age. But you must understand her; she only wants you to be your best. She wants you to live a better life she had lived. She believes that if she raises you in the 'proper' way, than you will become a good queen after she's gone; a better queen than herself perhaps."  
  
Chibiusa paused and looked at Setsuna who comforted her with a kind smile. Setsuna always had that talent to cheer anyone up no matter what the scenario with her smile, she had a wonderful smile. Luna P landed to rest on Chibiusa's lap for a while before Setsuna stood from the table. Perhaps Setsuna was right, her mother DID only want the best for her.  
  
"I take it you understand now; I can see it in your eyes. Shall we go now?" She asked, still holding her charming smile. Chibiusa looked at her, confused. "Well, you didn't think I wouldn't return you home, did you? I can only imagine how worried your poor mother is right now," Setsuna reached over and took Chibiusa by the ear and lifted her from her chair.  
  
"Ah!! Setsuna! What the hell?! I thought you came here to help me!" Chibiusa cried out in pain as Setsuna tugged tightly onto her ear like a mother to a small child.  
  
Setsuna kept her elegant smile and giggled slightly, "You might not see it now, but I am Small Lady."  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!!" Chibiusa whined like a child as Setsuna effortlessly dragged her out from the Café by the ear. Luna P followed behind like usual, almost seeming to laughing with Setsuna along the entire way back home.  
  
"What are our co-ordinates?" a teenage girl asked weakly from a large satin bed. Her hair was long and silver, almost seeming to glow against the background of the black pillows and sheets. Her eyes were faded, almost none-existent as they stared blankly up at the ceiling. At this, a young man with short, spiked red hair and black eyes kneeled by the side of the bed to take her fail hands in his own.  
  
"We're only a few short hundred miles from Earth, Sorcha" he said sweetly with a kind smile. He gripped her hand with a tight but gentle grasp and leaned forward to kiss the hand lovingly.  
  
"Arlen, please hurry, I don't have much time-"she said weakly as a tear began to form within her eyes. Arlen held back the tears within his own eyes and choked trying to hold back his sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry, once we reach earth, we'll find that crystal and we'll make you that cure. You'll be on your feet in no time," Arlen said with determination as he continued to kneel beside the bed and by her side. 'I WILL get that crystal if I have to pry it from their dead fingers' 


	3. The Saving from Pluto

Chapter Three: The Saving from Pluto  
  
Chibiusa, after a great scolding from her mother after returning home with Pluto, sat listlessly inside her large palace room with Luna P held tightly in her arms. She sat against a large chair beside a window, just staring at the sky. Her mother had at least yelled at her for more than two hours about the responsibilities of a princess and how she should learn to appreciate her life, gifts, and advantages. She scoffed to herself and ignored her mother's words still yelling at her from inside her mind.  
  
"She doesn't know what its like," She groaned to herself as she held Luna P tighter. As she began to think about her life, she had realized how much she had suddenly missed her father. He had left four months prior to take a political trip around the world and would be gone for another month. He was always there to calm her mother's temper when it got out of hand, "Daddy-"  
  
Above in the sky, a large black globe entered powerfully into the Earth's atmosphere, causing the clouds around its surface to swirl violently around it. The bright blue sky slowly darkened to a subtle grey, and the lit lights within the buildings and houses of Crystal Tokyo flickered and flashed brightly.  
  
Usagi stood from her throne and walked to the window and curiously looked up into the sky. The wind blew in from the window and tossed her hair as Mars slowly walked up from behind her.  
  
"Usagi-"Mars whispered worriedly.  
  
"I see it," Usagi replied seriously. The wind unexpectedly picked up and gusted strongly through the streets and into the windows. The bottom of the sphere slowly opened and spread apart widely such as a blooming flower would.  
  
Chibiusa stared in almost a fascinated into the dark sky at the bloomed object in the sky. She slowly stood from her chair and leaned closer towards her window sill to stare in awe at the large ship in the sky.  
  
Mars stood uneasily behind Usagi as they both stared out through the window and the large object in the sky. The tips of the bloomed parts of the ship slowly began to glow a bright red.  
  
Usagi's heart stopped and eyes widened as she watched, "Get Chibiusa- " Mars excepted the command and turned and dashed away as the bright red lights at the tips of the ship erupted from the ship to strike the Earth with such a force that the ground itself shook and trembled.  
  
Mars dashed through the halls of the palace with such a speed that the trembling of the floor beneath her speeding feet didn't bother her. After a few moments, another shockwave erupted from the spaceship and stuck the Earth once more. The walls of the palace slowly began to crack from the immense pressure and force of the attack.  
  
Pluto stepped out into the hallway in front of Mars and caught her in mid-run on the shoulder, "Mars! Stop!"  
  
Mars regained her balance and looked, confused, at Pluto, "We need to get Chibiusa to safety! Usagi ordered!"  
  
Pluto released Mars, "I understand this! You gather the others and get the queen to safety first, hers is important of most all. I'll retrieve Small Lady and meet with you at the shelter!"  
  
Mars nodded and went off again in her run in the other direction in attempts to find the other. Pluto gripped tightly onto her staff and turned to make her way quickly towards Chibiusa's quarters.  
  
Arlen teleported from his ship and landed, in a kneeling stance, on the surface just beyond the gates of the royal palace. He slowly arched his back and stood from the ground. He was dressed in all black. Black pants, shoes, tight undershirt, and short jacket with a light gray fur around the collar. The jacket ended short at his ribs but as it curved towards his back, lengthened into a long cape which hung past his knees.  
  
As he stared on at the large Crystal Palace and the gates blocking his way, he slowly began to walk confidently. Before he reached the gates, a large gravitational force pressed against the bars and shattered their strength, allowing him to walk past as they bent and twisted away.  
  
"Give me the Silver Crystal!" He shouted loudly into the air as he continued to walk.  
  
Usagi calmed walked out from the palace and into the sight of Arlen, who stopped after noticing her. She was more elegant and beautiful than Arlen had imagined, he was surprised.  
  
"Give me the Silver Crystal," he commanded once more. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. The crystal is mine and mine alone, and I don't like to share," Usagi replied in her sarcastic and unafraid tone. Arlen snarled and attempted to walk forward but was stopped by an invisible force blocking his way. He stepped back, almost in shock, and attempted to advance again without success. Usagi grinned, "You're not invited. Now leave this place!"  
  
Arlen for a moment paused in deep thought to only slowly grow a wide grin, "Woman, you are very strong. But you don't hold the crystal-"he closed his eyes and seemed to be sensing the crystal in an almost intoxicated joy, "I can feel the power, the pureness. She holds it-"he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Usagi, still darkly grinning, "You're not the one I'm after." He quickly disappeared in a flash of light leaving Usagi to stand alone.  
  
Her heart seemed to stop as she turned to stare up at the tall Palace behind her, "Chibiusa!!"  
  
Chibiusa ran out into the hallway from her room holding Luna P in her arms. The Palace had begun to shake violently as more attacks where sent down from the fierce ship in the sky. She tripped and fell against the wall across the hallway and tried to hold her balance with the intense turbulence around her. After another violent attack, Chibiusa was thrown against the wall once more and collided her head against the marble.  
  
"Ah!" She cried out as she grabbed painfully onto her head, she felt blood roll down past her ear and down her neck. She than suddenly felt a hand grasp tightly onto her arm and turned quickly to see Pluto.  
  
"P-Pluto!" She said in great relief. Pluto began to quickly pull her along down the hallway towards the shelter in the basement of the palace.  
  
"We need to get you to safety as soon as possible! You aren't safe here!" Pluto shouted to Chibiusa above the loud crashing of the attacks.  
  
"Pluto, what is going on?!" Chibiusa yelled. But as Pluto looked back behind Chibiusa, she saw a dark figure slowly appear in the hallway with a flash of light. The dark figure became clearer to reveal its identity as Arlen, who than looked to his side at the two.  
  
"Oh shit-" Pluto whispered in utter fear as she witnessed him beginning to walk towards them. She stopped dead in her tracks and raised her staff into the air, "OPEN!" She cried out loudly as a dark portal appeared before them. She than grabbed tightly onto Chibiusa and threw her forcefully into the empty space.  
  
"PLUTO!" Chibiusa cried out as she fell deeply into the portal with Luna P still held tightly with an arm. She reached her arm out to her, but Pluto quickly turned her back and immediately closed the portal.  
  
Arlen reached his hand out and grabbed powerfully onto Pluto's neck and raised her into the air, "Where is she?! Where did you send her?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Pluto remained speechless and took the incredible pain in silence. Arlen snarled, "I'll just have to torture it out of you than wont I?" Pluto still kept silent as Arlen disappeared once more now with Pluto in his grasp. After the hallway was left completely empty, the attacks ceased, leaving the battered city of Crystal Tokyo in chaos and entropy. 


	4. Gray Demon

Chapter Four: Gray Demon  
  
Chibiusa awoke with a sense of confusion and uncertainty to find herself lying in a field of tall grass. She looked up into the sky, it was clear and the sun was warm. She closed her eyes and inhaled, the air was so clean, so pure.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she reopened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into the time portal by Pluto after the palace had been attacked. She sat up from the ground and looked around. Surrounding the field was a wall of trees and forests, nothing was familiar to her. She rolled her eyes and sat up from the grass, 'Okay, no problem. This has happened before, I'll just find the Senshi again just like before with Prince Diamond and Sapphire,' she thought as she began making her way though the heavy grass. Luna P followed in the air beside her like usual, always faithfully beside her.  
  
She must've walked almost five miles through thick forestry before finding a faintly noticed path running along beside a small lake. After following it for a few minutes, she saw ahead of her a large clearing where she could almost hear voices.  
  
"God, it's about damn time-"She groaned annoyingly as she pushed her way through more trees and braches. She thought to herself that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to wear shorts and tank top that day, even if she didn't know that this would all happen.  
  
She pushed away a large tree branch to find a large village resting on the large clearing. She heard the voices of hundreds of people, she smelled what she thought was fish and noodles in the air; and as she looked closer at the people, she noticed all of them wearing kimonos or old fashion Japanese clothing.  
  
Chibiusa stared in complete awe and confusion, "Where the hell did Pluto send me?!" As she began walking towards the village, she greatly regretted her clothes. She began to blush embarrassingly from the looks and stares she received from the townspeople; she needed to get real clothes so she wouldn't look like such an idiot. Even Luna P seemed slightly embarrassed as it slowly sunk behind Chibiusa and snuggle against her back to almost seem to hide.  
  
The first thing on Chibiusa's agenda was to get herself some 'normal' clothing to fit in better with the crowd (the last thing she wanted was to be noticed). She found a small store off the side of the market place which seemed to be selling kimonos and clothing. In a breath of relief, she walked into the shop and began looking over the choices she could make. The store clerk was a large elderly man with a long white bear and stained shirt. As Chibiusa was making her selection, she could've sworn that he was staring at her chest with her tight tank top. She blushed slightly in a greater regret than she had felt before and grabbed a kimono to try on in the other room.  
  
As Chibiusa walked into the other room to change, she didn't notice a tall, young, gray-haired woman staring at her from a noodle stand across the street. Her hair was cut short and flared out behind her ears and her eyes shined a dark red in the sunlight. She wore a brick-red kimono with elaborate black designs sown into the fabric. Across her waist was a thick black sash which held a samurai sword sheath tightly against her side. Her eyes narrowed on the door which Chibiusa had walked through and slowly took a step away from the noodle stand.  
  
Chibiusa stepped out from the dressing room wearing a blue kimono with green embroidery. It fit very nicely on her and made her almost look a little taller.  
  
"You pay now," The store clerk said dully as he reached his hand out. Chibiusa froze and slapped her hand against her forehead.  
  
'Oh Shit! I don't have any money!' she thought, panicking to herself. She turned to tell the clerk of her brokenness, but was interrupted by a small sack of money hitting the counter loudly. She turned her head to find the gray-haired girl standing darkly in the doorway.  
  
The store-clerk smiled greedily as he grabbed the sack of money and picked through it to count the yen. Chibiusa stared, somewhat confused at the woman who had been oh so generous in paying for her.  
  
"Uh, thanks-" Chibiusa stuttered as she stepped forward towards the girl, but the girl stepped away and walked off without a word. Chibiusa stood, now in complete confusion as she watched the girl walk away. She quickly turned to the store-clerk, busy with his counting, and snapped her fingers to gain his attention.  
  
"Hey! You! Who's that girl?" she asked curiously. The store-clerk took a break from his counting and scoffed.  
  
"Girl? Ha! That's no girl, you fool. I remember her as a boy fifty years ago, she looks the same now as she did then. She's a demon, that woman. She wanders around, sometimes helping random people when needed, but usually causes trouble. She never ages, never grows any older, and never will die," he explained as he placed the gold coins inside the sack.  
  
'A demon?' Chibiusa thought to herself as she looked outside again to see the girl had disappeared within the large crowd of people.  
  
As Chibiusa walked out from the store with her new kimono and Luna P floating closely beside her, a loud crash erupted loudly further down the market place by a mask stand. The stand was thrown violently into the air and crashed heavily onto a small group of people caught up in the confusion. Chibiusa looked over to the commotion to find a man twitching violently as he walked in the middle of the road.  
  
"I can feel it.it's so powerful!" he shouted darkly as his skin broke along his shoulders to reveal a dark green demon skin underneath.  
  
"Ahhh! Demon!" a woman screamed as she ran away, causing the people to follow. The demon looked up, it's human skin fell away to reveal the ugliness underneath. It's bright red eyes glowed angrily as it stared directly at Chibiusa standing alone in the center of the road.  
  
"The lost crystal!" he growled as he charged violently towards her, claws grown out from his fingers and teeth bared. 


	5. The Ancient Senshi Revealed

Chapter Five: The Ancient Senshi Revealed  
Chibiusa felt her mind automatically switch to combat mode as she saw the demon charge her. She had been training with all the senshi since she was little and never actually got a chance to have a real fight with a real enemy. AND after her mother had retired from her Senshi status, Chibiusa was able to graduate and delete the 'chibi' from her name, now being able to claim the name Sailor Moon. Unlike her mother, however, Chibiusa didn't depend on the crystal to give her her strength; she found that on her own during her training.  
  
As the demon closed in on Chibiusa, she left high into the air, leaving the demon to fall past her. While in the air, Chibiusa raised her hand into the air.  
  
"Crystal Moon Makeup!" She shouted loudly as a bright flash of light erupted from around her.  
  
The gray-haired girl forcefully pushed her way through the crowd to the clearing where Chibiusa, now Sailor Moon, landed gracefully on the ground. The girl's jaw dropped in utter shock and surprise at the sight of her and quickly grabbed onto her sword angrily.  
  
"Leave these people alone!" Chibiusa commanded as she stood confidently on the road. Her fuku was exactly the same however, from the original Sailor Moon's. Her skirt was still pink, and her boots were still pink. She now hated the color.  
  
The demon opened his mouth and let out a great stream of fire to blaze towards Chibiusa, but she again leaped into the air to dodge it. She landed on top of a wooden house against the house.  
  
"If you want a fight, than follow me! I wont let innocent people be injured because of you!" She yelled as she ran off. The demon let out a dark growl as it leapt into the air and onto the roof to follow her.  
  
The gray-haired girl snarled annoyingly as she released her grip from her sword. She turned and violently pushed her way through the heavy crowd, "MOVE!" She shouted angrily. The mass of people soon split to allow her to speed off into the forest outside of the village.  
  
Chibiusa pressed her back against a tree in the dark forest and listened intensely at the surroundings around her. The demon was somewhere in the forest with her, but where? As Chibiusa thought this, she sensed the beast behind her and ducked quickly as its claws cut through the thick tree. The trunk of the tree slowly tipped over and fell heavily onto the ground. Chibiusa leapt into the air and kicked the demon strongly in the neck.  
  
"Ah!" it shouted as it was sent crashing violently into a thick tree- trunk. The beast re-gained it's composure and leapt once more at Chibiusa, who caught it in the jaw with her elbow, and turned to knee it in the ribs. The beast hunched over as Chibiusa pulled her fist behind her to uppercut the demon violently in the nose, sending it into the air. She leapt into the air after it and clasped her hands together and rose them into the air. When she found herself parallel with the monster, she swung her clasped hands strongly onto his gut and sent him down and crashing onto the dirt ground.  
  
Chibiusa landed gracefully on the ground with a great grin across her face, "AHH! That was GREAT!!!" She laughed as she stretched her arms up into the air, "I've been waiting YEARS to do that!! AHAHAHAHA!" While Chibiusa was too preoccupied with her laughing and dorky glee, the beast slowly rose from the ground and grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a nearby tree.  
  
"Give me the crystal!" He growled angrily as his grip became tighter. Chibiusa grasped tightly onto the wrists of the hands choking her and attempted to break them away, but failed miserably.  
  
"Drop her, now!" a voice was heard from behind the monster. The demon looked over his shoulder and saw the gray-haired girl standing confidently with her hand resting on the sword handle at her side.  
  
"You. leave us be! This doesn't concern you!" the demon shouted as he slowly released Chibiusa, she slid down the tree trunk and grabbed onto her throat to cough violently.  
  
The girl quickly drew the sword from her sheath and closed her eyes. She took a step back with her left foot and twirled the sword before her, causing a red sphere of light to appear from the spinning sword. The girl slowly took a step into the sphere of light and re-emerged a new person, a Senshi. Her skirt was black, her bows dark red.  
  
Chibiusa stared, completely in awe and shock at her, amazed that she found a senshi in such a time era.  
  
"I am the Dark One. The lone Senshi, the ancient, for centuries, born from the blood and destruction of the Silver Moon Kingdom, "she slowly opened her blood-red eyes and stared evilly at the demon, "I am Sailor Adrian." 


	6. Abused

PS: I chose the name Sailor Adrian because Adrian means Dark One in some random language which I can't remember (for people who are curious ^^). This will be a short chapter, so be warned of the shortness!  
  
Chapter Six: Abused  
  
As the Senshi made their plans to enclose the palace in their powers, such as they had done when the dark moon family had invaded, Arlen had escaped back into the sanctuary of his fortress in the sky with Pluto in his grasp.  
  
"You!" He shouted angrily as he threw her forcefully onto the ground, "Tell me where you sent her! I don't have time to play around with you!"  
  
Pluto stared excruciatingly at her reflection in the wall polished stone floor. She continued to hold tightly onto her staff, she refused to release it. Without her staff, she was almost nothing. But she continued to hold her pride; she refused to be held down as she slowly lifted her head up at Arlen who slid off his jacket gracefully to throw it against his throne. Arlen angrily turned and pulled his foot back high to swing it speedily down to boot her in the belly.  
  
"Ah!" She cried as she crouched over in agony as he repeated a second time to kick her. He impatiently fell to a knee beside her and grabbed tightly onto the hair at the top of her hair and yanked her head back close to him.  
  
"Where is she? Where did you send her?! I need that crystal and I won't stop until I find it, do you understand? I don't need your cooperation to hunt her down- this is all merely to spare you some pain. I'm not a very violent man, really I'm not. But unfortunately it's the only way for me to accomplish anything in this pathetic universe!" He groaned dully as he released her hair to smash her head into the floor. Pluto felt warm blood trickle down her eye and cheek as she struggled to lift her head once more.  
  
"You w-will n-never find her! Where I sent her, s-she is untouchable! There is a p-power so great in that time; n-not even you can defeat it!" Pluto shouted furiously. Arlen grinned widely.  
  
"I see, well we'll just have to test that theory, now wont we?" he said confidently while standing from the ground. As he looked towards the doorway across the room, Sorcha limped weakly into the doorway, leaning against the doorpost. As she lifted her head slowly just slightly to reveal her eyes under her long silver-white hair. Her eyes glowed an eerie red as a demented grin crossed her face. 


End file.
